1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors and more specifically it relates to a combination locking and radio frequency interference shielding securing system for a coaxial cable connector and any other type of connector including but not limited to a bayonet or other type of non-threaded connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous coaxial cable connectors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to threadably attach a male connector end to a female plug end. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose of which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Additionally the prior art does not provide for radio frequency interference shielding.
None of the present systems however gives in combination the type of security and radio frequency interference shielding that the instant invention provides in that the prior art easily permits unauthorized disassembly as well as leakage. The integrity of the system is important to many users and accordingly there is a need for an improved tamper proof system combined with shielding.